Running Down a Dream (House Music aftermath
by lttlgreg
Summary: Luna regrets her actions leading up to the Family Fun Fair.


Here is my telling on what could have unfolded after the end of House Music, tied for my favorite episode along with For Bro's about to Rock and Yes Man

Running Down a Dream

House Music aftermath

Lynn! Come on dear, wake up!" Rita said as she shook her husband, trying to rouse him after he fainted.

"Come on, Luna! Snap out of it, sis!" said Luan, gently slapping her sister's face to wake her up.

After several attempts, both Lynn Sr. and his daughter Luna were finally coming to. The two had fainted after meeting rock legend Mick Swagger, who was at the family fun fair to scout for local talent. Luna had heard he was to be there, and all she could do was babble on after he had removed his disguise, only to faint soon after. Her father as well babbled and fainted after Swagger revealed his identity to him.

To say that Luna idolised Mick Swagger was an understatement. She'd chase him wanting a lock of his hair, or even go to desperate lengths to obtain an old t-shirt of his if the opportunity were to come up. Also like Swagger, Luna favored shepherd's pie. If Swagger liked it, so did Luna.

Luna inherited her love of British culture from her father, who spent a semester over in jolly ol' England. However, Lynn did not speak in a faux British accent like his daughter. What love of the culture Lynn Loud Sr. had, Luna took it to the max. So of course she would want to emulate one England native Mick Swagger. It was her dream to join him on tour, to take the stage and get her swagger on with him.

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Luna as she slowly recovered.

"You literally fainted in front of Mick Swagger, Luna. You and dad both." said Lori as she assisted her mother in helping her father to his feet.

"Yeah, you really fell for him! Ha ha ha ha! Get it? Quipped Luan as she helped Luna get up. Everyone, save for Lynn Sr. groaned at Luan's pun.

Luna thought back to earlier in the day at the café, when she talked to that mysterious man with a beard like he was a member of ZZ Top or the Duck Dynasty clan. To think that the same man turned out to be Mick Swagger himself! It was enough to make Luna dizzy and almost faint once again.

"Woah, watch it, sis! We don't want you to fall and hit your head now." Said Luna's brother Lincoln as he directed her to sit down.

"Have some funnel cake, and here's root beer as well." Lincoln said as he set the snacks before has woozy sister.

"Thanks bro. I'll be alright." said Luna as she took a big gulp of the root beer. "I'm feeling better already." she said as she put her arm around Lincoln and gave the goat horns gesture with her other hand.

Once it was confirmed that Luna and Lynn Sr. felt better, and after receiving positive feedback from other fair goers about the family's performance, the Louds piled into Vanzilla to head home. Rita took the driver's seat, just in case her husband had any relapse. The siblings insisted that Luna take the sweet spot, as they were grateful for the great time they had. She hesitantly took the seat. Luna suddenly remembered her attitude, how she acted towards her family, even kicking her father out of the band.  
"I don't deserve sweet anything." Luna thought to herself. "If anything, I should be made to walk home."

It all started when Luna suggested they form a family band for the fair. The siblings all were ecstatic at the idea. Luna emphasised that rock 'n' roll wasn't about being the best, it was all about having fun, a statement she heard from Mick Swagger. In the garage, they were all having fun, Luna expertly playing her guitar, while the rest were subpar at best at their respective instruments. Lynn Sr. was clanging away on his cowbell, gliding along the floor just like Angus Young. All was well and good until Luna's roadie Chunk called to announce that Mick Swagger was going to be at the fair. Wanting to impress her idol, Luna changed from Dr. Jekyll into Mr. Hyde, demanding that the others play like the seasoned musicians they were not. Then, she had the audacity to kick her own father out of the band, making him relive bad memories of the same experience in his college days.

"If only Chunk had not have called, I would not have gone ballistic on everyone." Luna thought with a sullen expression on her face.

All through the ride home, Luna noticed the others talking up a storm, saying how much fun they had, thanking Luna for the idea, patting her on the shoulders.

"Sure, you're all happy now, but I know that soon you'll all remember my attitude earlier, than be mad at me again." thought Luna to herself as she listened to all the praise.

Luan for one noticed Luna's crestfallen expression on the tide home and as everyone exited Vanzilla to go into the house. She decided to wait until they got to their shared bedroom to ask what was the matter.

Upon entering the house, Luna went straight to her room. She grabbed her guitar and played a somber melody, mirroring her feelings. While playing, she was rehearsing what she would say to her family in apology. She hoped Luan would show up soon, as she would like to apologise to her sister/best friend first.

After half an hour, Luan comes into the room. As soon as Luna sees her, she goes into apology mode before Luan can utter a single word.

"There you are, sis. Look, I just want to say once again how sorry I am for my attitude earlier today-"

"Luna-" Luan tries to interject but to no avail.

"I ruined the fun everyone was having-"

"Sis." Luan tries again.

"I was running down a dream, and I let it take precedence over family-"

"Honey!" Luan said, starting to get annoyed.

"What kind of sister does that? Then to kick dad out of the band-"

"Sweetheart!" Luan fumed.

"Then I go off on my own thinking I'm too good to play with you-"

"SHUT YOUR BLEEDING PIE HOLE ALREADY!" shouted Luan, in a faux British accent like Luna's, finally gaining Luna's attention, leaving her with her eyes and mouth wide open enough for a dentist to perform a thorough examination.

"Mom and dad have called a family meeting. Now get your butt down to the living room pronto!" Luan demanded as she stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

Luna was shocked by Luan's explosion. She made her way down to the living room.

"Guess I'll have the chance to apologise to everyone all at once." Luna thought as she approached.

"Sit down, young lady!" ordered Lynn Sr., pointing to the empty chair next to the TV.

As she sat, Luna saw the icy glares from her siblings.

"Oh, boy, here it comes. I knew they would remember how I acted earlier." thought Luna with dread.

"We are here to discuss the events of the day." Lynn Sr. began. "We all had a fun time tonight, I am sure I can speak for all of us."  
Rita and the kids all agreed, while Luna uneasily observed.

And of course, we all know we have Luna to thank. Even though we all are miserable musicians compared to her, we all had fun nonetheless. Plus, Mick Swagger was there! I've been listening to his music for most of my life! To actually meet him in person, that was one of the best experiences of my life! Aside from being your husband and having these amazing kids." Lynn added, addressing Rita with a nervous chuckle.

"All that aside, however, I remember how a certain someone acted, just to impress one Mick Swagger." Lynn said as he sported a somber look. "My own daughter, my dear, sweet, precious daughter, all in the name of a better performance, kicked me out of the band!" Lynn said, crestfallen, looking like he may start to cry after said termination.

Luna was starting to feel the weight of guilt inside herself as if she swallowed a bowling ball. Yes, she apologised to dad and the others, but that doesn't erase the fact that she put her dreams of fame before her family.

Her father is right. Luna is usually a nice, sweet, loving member of the family. A sister the others thought of as a wonderful sibling. Even a mother type figure to especially Lily. Now they probably perceived her like Baby Jane Hudson.

"Now, we all know that Luna apologized to all of us." Rita continued in the stead of her emotionally distraught husband. "But that does not erase the fact that she put the prospect of fame and fortune ahead of what is truly important, and that is family."

Rita then acknowledged Lincoln, who had his hand raised.

"Yes Lincoln? You have something you wish to add?" Rita asked her son, giving him the floor.

Lincoln stood up. "Yes, ever since I can remember, throughout my life, I have had a great friend I could rely on. A friend who was always there for me. She would sing to me to make me feel better. I always loved sharing her love of music with her. Someone I have loved with all my heart and continue to do so to this day. Yes, Luna, I love you very much. I love all of my sisters. You mean the world to me. I was excited to form the family band. Luna saying that it does not matter if we don't play well, all that matters is having fun. Then, she finds out that Mick Swagger is going to be there, then she turns around and demands us to be ready to play at Carnegie Hall! That hurt! Just to impress her idol, she turns into that lady in that "Devil wears Prada" movie, music version! I mean, what gives?" Lincoln says as he threw up his hands for emphasis.

Lincoln then sits on the arm of the chair that Leni is sitting on, ready to cry out in frustration. Leni pulls him close to her in a tender, comforting hug.

"Shhh, it's okay, Linky. Let it out. Leni is here." Leni says in a motherly tone.

To say that Luna is feeling guilty is un understatement. She wanted to speak, to tell her little bro how sorry she was, and to go to him and wrap her arms around him. But she was paralyzed at her seat from all the guilt.

After Lincoln's rant, Lynn Sr. recovered enough to be able to continue.

"It is obvious that we were all greatly affected by Luna's attitude. And I think you kids know what's in store for one when you give attitude." Lynn said with a stern glare at Luna.

Luna gulped. "Oh, no. Not the-"

"Yes. Luan, you know where the belt is." Lynn said to his fourth oldest daughter.

As Luan nodded and got up to go into the parents' bedroom, Luna was filled with dread. Each of the Loud kids, save Lily of course, were familiar with the belt. Broken curfews, offending a fellow sibling, what have you. Luan was a usual recipient of the belt, with how she usually goes overboard every April Fools. It was all Luna could do but rub her own rear end after observing Luan's the night of April first after its annual meeting with the belt.

"It's all worth it in the end! Ha ha ha ha! Get it? Luan said making a crack at her own expense.

Usually, when someone was getting punished, be it the belt or whatever punishment was levied, the offended party would be there to watch. To know that all of her siblings would be there to witness her punishment was very humbling indeed.

Luan came out of the room with her hands behind her back.

"Alright, stand up, Luna." ordered Lynn as Luan approached.

Luna took a deep breath and stood. Luan stopping in front of her.

"Okay, Luan, when you're ready." Lynn said to the comedienne.

"What?! You mean Luan's going to give it to me?" Luna said in shock, looking between her father and her younger sister.

"We feel it is only right, being that she's your roommate." said Rita with her arms crossed.

Luna relented, and assumed the position.

"What are you doing, sis? We didn't invite Ben Dover to the meeting! Stand up!" Luan said.

Confused, Luna stood up straight and faced Luan, who was holding out a box the size of an 8 x 10 picture frame.

"What's this?" Luna asked as she took the box from Luan.

"Open it and see, silly!" said Leni in a bubbly fashion.

All of the sudden, the glares her family wore turned into smiles. Even Lucy managed a smile, albeit miniscule.

Luna took the lid off of the box, and saw an autographed picture of Mick Swagger underneath an envelope with her name on it.

Though she wanted to admire the photo, she opened the envelope, revealing a card, saying "Thank You." in big, bold letters. Opening the card, she read aloud:

"Luna, thank you for the wonderful time we had at the fun fair. It was the most fun, enjoyable time we have had as a family in a long time. We love you very much!"

It was signed by the parents and siblings, with a hand print from Lily.

Luna smiled after reading the note. "So you all really are not upset with me with how I acted before?" Luna asked with a look of wonder.

"Well, we literally were steamed at you, yes. But you apologised, Luna. Like the note says, we all had a great time tonight, which more than makes up for your behavior." Lori said with a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Well then, what's up with the glares and the guilt trip, dudes?" Luna asked with her arms crossed.

"We weren't going to do that, but after Lucy told us what she heard you saying and how you were moping in your room earlier, we decided to play a little prank!" said Lincoln.

"Lucy? How did- oh, the vents, of course! So you heard everything?" Asked Luna with a 'you caught me' look.

"Yes. I saw how solemn you looked on the way home, so I decided to observe you, hoping you'd come to the dark side, if only for a little while." Lucy said in her usual deadpan inflection.

"Sorry if we went a little overboard with the guilt trip, sis. Just wanted to keep you on edge until the big reveal." said Lincoln as he approached Luna and grabbing her hand.

"It's okay, little bro, I deserved it." Luna said as she hugged Lincoln. "I hate the way I acted, if only I could take it all back. I am so sor-"

"Stop saying you're sorry already! You already apologised" said Lynn. "Yes, it hurt when you kicked me out of the band, but you accepted me back, and I got to perform with my family! A greater experience than I could have ever had with the band back in college." He said, then hugged Luna.

"Take a look at the picture, sis." said Lynn Jr.

Luna looked at what Mick Swagger wrote on the photo.

"-and a backstage pass the next time I am in the area." Luna read the last part aloud.

"When did you get this, anyway?" Luna wondered.

"When you and your father were passed out." Rita answered.

"I got my own autographed picture as well, your mother and siblings presented it to me soon after we got home." explained Lynn Sr.

"We were going to give you yours until Lucy told us how you were moping in our room." said Luan. "Then Lincoln convoluted the guilt trip act."

"I'll put in a recommendation to the committee in charge of the academy awards. You all deserve it. You really had me going there!" said Luna as she was still admiring her gift.

"Like the note said, sweetheart, we all love you. Your mother and I are proud to call you our daughter. Just keep that attitude in check from now on, alright! Else I will really get the belt out! Lynn said as he hugged and kissed Luna, followed immediately by Rita.

We are proud of all of you. You look out for each other, and love each other very much. Yes, you have your scuffles and scraps, but what siblings don't?" Rita said as she gleamed at each one of her children.

The meeting ended with a group hug, with Luna in the middle.

Soon after, it was time to turn in for the night. In Luna and Luan's room, the two were changing into their pajamas. The two were talking about the fun time they had at the fair, when Luna began:

"You know, sis, speaking of the fair, again I want to say how sor-"

"Don't say it! You have apologised already I know you feel bad about your attitude, but please, never bring that up again, okay?" Luan said, interrupting Luna. "All is forgiven, sis. So zip your lip about it! Promise?"

"I promise." said Luna, crossing her heart.

"Seal it with a kiss." Luan said.

Luna leaned in, then the two share a kiss.

"Sealed with a kiss." said Luna as they broke.

"Good. With that kiss, you give me permission to really get the belt and arrange a reunion between it and that butt of yours, if you dare speak of this again!" said Luan as she playfully slapped Luna's rear end.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" said Luna with her hands raised in surrender.

Soon as Luan had her back turned, Luna grabbed her pillow and hit Luan on the back of her head.

"Hey!" exclaimed Luan in response. "It is on!" she said as she grabbed her own pillow, engaging Luna in a pillow fight.

After several minutes of their 'fierce' battle, the two ended up laying on the floor in laughter.

Upon regaining their composure, they got up off the floor and put their pillows back on their beds. Actually, Luan placed hers on Luna's bed.

"The more, the merrier, love.! Luna said after she saw Luan's action.

Before climbing into bed, the two shared a hug which lasted several seconds.

"I love you, sis." said Luna with a brush of Luan's cheek.

"I love you, too." said Luan, the two then sharing another kiss.

Once in Luna's bed, the two held hands and snuggled close together, soon succumbing to sweet slumber.

The End

maybe the belt is a little extreme as punishment for Luna's giving attitude, but this is fiction! Come, take your liberty in fiction land!


End file.
